Different worlds
by Liana2018
Summary: How about this a small town city girl is tired of doing the same thing over and over again and longs for some trill in her boring life little did she know that was just what she was about to get.(please review ) This is a Sonamy story in case any of you were wondering"Discontinued"
1. Prologue

(Characters and ages.)

Amy Rose (17)

Sally Acorn (17)

Cream rabbit (16)

Ashley foxx (18)

Sticks badger (18)

Zooey fox (16)

Sonic the hedgehog (1019 technically 19 years old)

Rosalinda Rose (1022 technically 22)

Scourge the hedgehog (1024 almost 1025)

Miles 'Tails' prower (1017 originally 17)

 **"Different Worlds."**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 ** _Have you ever lost the one you loved?_**

 ** _Or the one you cared about the most?_**

 ** _And now you feel lost and numb to the world?_**

 ** _Like no one really cares about you anymore?_**

 ** _Yeah?_**

 ** _Well that's how i am right now.._**

 ** _My name is Amelia Rose and this is my story about how everything first started..._**

 _ **x~X~x**_

 **{Thursday 8:00 a.m. October 29th}**

 _*Buzz buzz..Buzz buzz*_

I frowned unconsciously at the sound of my phone vibrating loudly in my jeans pocket on the floor."Amy! It's time for school!"I sighed before letting my jade green eyes flutter open, coming face to face with my homemade ceiling collage which had old pictures of me and some of my friends during our middle school years.

 _Nonetheless, another day of hell awaits Amy Rose.  
_

 _This is such incredible bullshit._

"AMY!"

 _Ahh! Too loud!_

"OKAY, I'M COMING!"I groaned, finally pushing my body to sit up straight and jump out of my comfy bed.

I growled silently before picking my piece of clothing off the floor and digging inside the front pocket, pressing send on the keypad to answer and placing it by ear."Ugh... Hello?"

" _Amy! I'm waiting outside, hurry up and get dressed._ "I rolled my eyes drooping the jeans back on the floor and walking towards my closet.

"Sally... I just woke up I am going as fast as I can, give me a break and plus Amanda is already pulling a hissy fit down stairs."I heard her giggle on the on the other side of the phone quietly."What's so funny?"

" _Ames, when isn't you're aunt Amanda.' **Not** ' pulling a fit?"_I scoffed picking out a gray T-shirt that had short light blue sleeves. And a pair of clean shorts.

"Um.. That time would be when she's wasted and horny,"I knowingly blushed at my own quarrel.. Awe well, some things just need to be said."Which only happens when she goes out with her friends and is not taking care of me."

" _Hehehe, you're so funny in the morning, but on a more serious topic.."_ I lifted an eyebrow at her sudden silence.

"No offense Sal, but when is anything ever serious with you?"I imagined her rolling her dark blue eyes at my sarcasm.

" _Whatever, Amy! I'll tell you when you get down here just hurry up!"_ Then in that respect was a dial tone, I blinked in confusion and stared at the phone.

 _Did she just seriously hang up on me?!_

 _Awe well guess, I should just do as she asked_

I shrugged throwing the phone down on the bed and lifted my arms, taking my pajama shirt off doing the same with my pants."Nice ass."I jumped in fright and spun around seeing a dark brown and orange skinny male hedgehog. I glared crossing my arms.

"Don't you have anything better to do today than spy on me Kevin?"He tasked slowly walking towards me.

"Why be so mean to me, little cousin?"I rolled my eyes, walking away from him, I didn't let it show, but I am starting to feel uncomfortable with him standing in my room and I only in my underwear and bra."Besides your looking mighty fine this morning."I mentally shuddered as he licked his lips hungrily his blood red eyes filling with lust.

"Because, your a perverted asshole now get out of my room!"He place his against his chest in fake hurt before starting to walk back out of the room.

"Okay, okay. you win this time, baby cousin."I rolled my eyes again Watching him in till he was fully out of sight.

"Oh, Amelia to you plan on going to school sometime today?!"I giggle a little at my grandmother.

"Yes! Grandma Judy I'm making sure I'm not leaving anything behind!"

"Okay, dear, but do hurry your lovely squirrel friend is waiting outside for you."I yelled that I already knew that back at her before rubbing my hand on my temple for a second then it hit me.

 _My mum's ring!_

 _It's gone!_

My blood ran cold at the sight of my bare hand, in a hurry, I dropped my bag and immediately started to search for it around my room,closet No,bathroom sink Nope Not there,sock drawer double Nope,under pillow Notta. Only one place left to check.

 _Oh Please be under here!_

I yelled back at her running my hand through my hair then it hit me.I fell to my knees lifting my draping blankets up a little so I could see under it."FUCK!"I gripped my hair in frustration."I can't find it!"I sat down and hugged my legs to me.

 _Don't cry.._

 _Don't cry.._

 _Aunt Amanda, probably send it off to get cleaned again without me knowing_

 _Yeah, that haves to be it!_

 _Right?_

"Can't find what drama queen?"I snapped head up to see a beautiful light brown chipmunk-squrriel girl with blue eyes, long auburn hair,lightly tanned skin,skinny body, but curves in all the right places,perfect sized breasts,she wore a plain white tank-top with a light blue waist jacket,blue booty shorts and a pair of white go-go boots.

"Sally... My mum's ring.. I..I c-can't find it."I felt like I was being torn apart by rabid wolves right now, pain and sadness just came through me the very second i noticed it was gone."W-What am i going to do?..That was the only thing i had left of her and my dad.."She gave me a sad look and sat down beside me resting her head on my shoulder while i tried not to break down in front of her.

"Don't worry Ames,I'm sure it will turn up somewhere."We stayed quiet after that the only sound was the sound of my sniffling."*sigh*C'mon let's get you to school,maybe that and the news I have to tell you will get your mind off of it."I shook my head.

"I..I don't feel like going to school now."She grabbed my hand and forcefully pulling me up.

 _What in the hell!?_

"Ha! Like I'm going to let my best friend aka you sit in her room to cry and mope all day."I have to say I always had to smile whenever Sally classed me as one of her best friends."Now dry your eyes and let's go!"I giggled.

"Okay, okay. I'll go."She did a happy jump before grabbing my hand again and my bag, then dragging me out of the room and down the stairs, we also walked pass the living room where my aunt and grandmother were talking quietly Sally yelled a quick hello goodbye to them while still dragging me to the door."Goodbye grandma and aunt Amanda I'm leaving!"

"Goodbye, Amelia! Have a nice day!"

"Bye sweetheart, I'll see you after school!"I shut the door and walked down the porch with my over excited friend.

"Hop in."I did as she asked a jumped inside her pink 2014 Mercedes Benz amg get."Like my new car?"I looked around the inside amazed and nodded frantically to answer her question.

"It's amazing! Pretty! And cool!"She giggled.

"Hehe, I know right? Now buckle up!"I nodded again as she reversed out of the driveway and driving off at high speed, while I just sat back a relaxed.

 **x~X~x**

I stretched out my tired muscles as i stepped out side my school, with another one of my closest friends following behind me. Along with Sally."So what are you guys planning to do tonight?"I shrugged turning toward them standing next to Sally was a beige colored rabbit girl with wide cinnamon brown eyes that twinkled with a little mischief and innocence as she studied my bored looking features.

"I don't know, I'll probably just do nothing but lay down, watch some movies and eat some pizza or something."I answered truthfully.

"Well, even though tomorrow is Friday..Some of the senior guys are having a halloween party tonight in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of town. What do you guys think should we go?"I tilted my head in thought.

 _A Halloween party?_

"Sure! I don't mind going there! My mother and step-father are gone for the weekened for their anniversary anyway, what do you wanna do Amy? It's all up to you?"I shrugged again as i looked at their pleading faces.

"To be honest, Girls I don't really care. Anything beats just sitting at home being molested by my cousin again."I shuddered at just the thought of him rubbing his hands all over me. Sally smiled and clapped her hands together happily.

"So..It's settled then, Ladies we are going costume shopping!"

 _ **x~Later that day~x**_

Sally somehow managed to drag us to the mall and into the spirit Halloween costume store, immediately shoving us both in to the dressing rooms."Sal, aren't you going a little over board?"I asked peeking my head out of the pile of clothes that she handed to me.

"Nope. Now go try those on."She waved me off with her before going to look for some for herself. I closed the door and locked it setting the costumes down on the bench inside.

 _Alright let's see.._

I picked one up and stared at a opulent officer sexy cop costume. It was a black polyester fishnet catsuit with leatherette contrast with cutout detail and patches, the next one was a gorgeous G.I. sexy soldier costume with a camo print crop top and metallic high-waist shorts with red piping. I rolled my eyes and my friends weird taste in costumes, like seriously why does she want me to show so much skin?!

 _I can't wait to see what she picked out for Cream_

Just as i thought that i heard my rabbit friend walk out of her room and into the showing area."Umm..Amy can you come look at this?"I dropped the two costumes down and opened the door.

"Sure, Cream!"My jaw must have dropped at the sight before my eyes. She had on a Racer looking costume with a checkered cat suit with plunging neckline and adjustable halter neck straps with gloves and matching belt, it showed a little tease of cleavage and outlined all of her curves along with her flat stomache, and her long toned legs."Wow."She blushed brightly shyly smiling at me.

"What do you think?"I walked up and hugged her.

"You look beautiful, as always Cream."I let her go and looked around."Where did Sally go?"

"I'm right here."I turned my head to see her walking out of a dressing room a few doors down from mine and Cream's, she had on what looked like a Sexy teacher costume, included with a tie-front crop top with high-waisted plaid pencil skirt and matching accessories. Such as Glasses, Top, Necktie, Skirt and a Ruler. Like Cream her costume also emphasized her figure from her breast to her legs."You girls like?"She asked before doing a modeling pose.

"You look hot! Sal."I replied giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you look great!"She giggled twirling around.

"Thanks girls, I wasn't sure about this one but thank you for the confirmation hehe."The brown squirrel frowned when she noticed I wasn't trying on any."Where's your costume Amy?"I shrugged.

"I don't really like the ones you picked out for me, they kinda show to much skin for my taste."She held her head in thought for a few seconds before finally smiling at me again."What?"

"I'll be right back! Wait right here."She then ran off towards a wall that had different halloween costume designs on it.

"I think i'm gonna get this one."I smiled seeing Cream look her self over in a full body length mirror in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, you really do look amazing in that Cream."

"Thanks again Ames. And i'm sure you're going to look even more beauiful in whatever Sally is gone to fetch."We waited two more minutes talking till we saw her walking back to us with a white sparkly angel dress, a halo, white high heels and a pair of huge white feathered angel wings in hand.

"Here we are ma'am Rose, one perfect costume."Sally announced with a little bow i curtsied back playfully.

"Thank you, lady Acorn hehe."I took it from her and twirled back into the dressing room while she sat back down in the viewing area with Cream. I put the costume against the door and started to remove my clothing.

 _And you're making me earn it, yeah  
Oh, you're making me earn it  
Oh, my gosh; oh, my gah  
Oh mama_

"Hello?"I answered my ringing phone and put it to my ear.

 _"Amy?"_ I instantly recognized the voice on the other end as one of my closest friends. Ashley foxx.

"Oh, hi Ash what's up?"

" _Nothing much. I was just wondering if you were going to the Halloween party tonight?"_

"Yes, me, Cream and Sally are just looking for costumes to wear right now."

" _Really!? Me two! What mall are you guys in?_ "I thought for a few minutes before answering her.

"The one near the huge park on the outside on town why?"I heard her make a sound of sadness."What's wrong?"She sighed.

" _I'm in the one next to that new hibachi steakhouse that just opened up, guess we will have to meet up later then Ames."_ I also sighed.

"Okay, Ash I'll call you when i get home."I heard her say goodbye before a diel tone came through."Hello?...Goodbye then i guess?"

"Who was that Ames?"I frowned a little bit staring down at my phone.

"That was Ashley wondering if we were going to the party tonight, I told her yes."I yelled back a response, then continuing to take off my shirt. After that i slipped the dress over my head, barely managing to get it down past my boobs pulling it down all the way so it stopped mid-thigh. Which i was a little uncomfortable with at first but got over it, I then picked up the huge set of wings and stuck the straps on my shoulder blades making the kind of effect looking if they were really coming out of my back.

"Are you okay in there Amy? Do you need any help?"Sally asked.

"No thank you, I'm okay."I opened the door and walked out doing a little twirl and posing copying Sally."Well girls, what do you think?"Their jaws dropped the perfect reaction I was hoping for. I rolled my eyes as some other girls that were in here with their boyfriends stopped and stared, the girls gave me envious looks while the boys looks were lustful and wanting.

"You look amazing Amy! I can't wait till this party tonight, so we can show off these costumes!"Cream responded excitedly making me laugh out loud."Come on girls, we got a party to go to!"

"At least let me get changed first Cream he-he."I snickered at her embarrassed face that was red as a fire truck.

"How about this Ames, both Cream and I. Go pay for our costumes since we are already back in our own clothes, while you go get changed out of yours?"I nodded.

"Ok, good plan I'll meet you girls at the mall entrance, then we can simply go back to my house and hang out till dark, get ready then go to the party from there."They agreed as we high fived before going our separate ways, I walked back into my changing stall and started take off the costume and changed back into my clothes. I picked the costume off the floor and put it on one of the hangers that was in here, putting my shoes back on and walked out taking the costume with me of course.

 _I can't wait to see the looks on everyone else's faces... Especially-!_

I stumbled frantically trying to catch myself before I hit the ground."AHH!-."I then felt a strong hand grab my arm stopping me from falling."Huh?"o.O, the hand let me go before I felt a strange blast of cold wind.

 _What the?_

I opened my eyes quickly and looked around at my surroundings confused, seeing no one was there, around or even close to me. Everyone was minding their own business quitely shopping and paying no attention to me.

 _I must have been imagining things..._

"Amy! Amy! Are you okay!? We heard you scream!"Cream and Sally yelled in union as they came running with shopping bags in hand.

"Yes...I'm alright I just almost...Tripped."They breathed a sigh of relief once they reached me.

 _I can't tell him about the hand and the strange feeling, they might think I'm crazy. so for now I might have to keep it a secret._

"Thank goodness your okay, you almost gave us a heart attack sweetie."Sally replied with her hand on her chest. I sighed still sort of confused of how I didn't fall on my face, she leaned down to my feet to pick up my costume that was now on the ground since I dropped it by accident."You ready to go?"I shook my head and smiled back at her.

"Yes, come on let's go pay for this and head back."

 **x~X~x**

 **(Off P.O.V location Unknown)**

 _Elsewhere a shadowy figure is hiding in a dark alley near by."Did you find her?"_

"Yes,"

 _"Are you sure?!"_

"Yes. It's definitely her sir...In fact I am looking right at her now."

 _"What is she doing?"_

 _"_ She appears to be getting into her friends car, she must be going to a Halloween party some where tonight. From what they kept talking about."

 _"Excellent work, I have to go but I'll be in touch...Oh and.."_

"Yes sir?"

 _"Do not fail me or else, at all cost the girl must be protected at all times. Do you understand me?"_

 _"_ Yes. Not matter what happens I will protect the girl...Even if it kills me."

 _"Good boy.*diel tone*"_ The figure then smirked before watching the pink hedgehog drive away with her friends till she was out of sight.

 _I'll see you soon enough... Amelia..._


	2. Chapter 1 - Halloween party

**"Different** **worlds"**

 **Chapter** **one** _ **-**_ **Halloween** **party**

 **(9:00PM - location Amy's house.)**

I slipped a white velvet cape around my shoulders and tied it at my throat. It swept along the floor behind me as I moved in to my walk - in closet where my full-length mirror hung. Sally was cursing miserably in front of the small mirror on my dresser as she angrily shoved bobby pins into her hair. She was trying to get a long blond wig to stay in place for the night, but I was certain that she was going to rip her own hair out in the process. While she did that I stared at my self in the mirror, Sally had painted white and sliver flames on my face that swirled out from my eyes and curled to my temples.

"There,"Sally finally announced."That should do it."I turned to look at her. The long blond wig hung down to her waist and swished as she moved. Her eyes were outlined in black, and she had painted a spider and a web on her right cheek. Her lips had been painted black, and she had placed long, black fingernails on. She looked utterly amazing and very sexy.

"You look amazing."She turned and smiled at me.

"Thanks, you look beautiful but what's with the cape?"I smirked before placing one finger on my lips.

"It's a secret. Shh."She nodded not bothering to argue."Is Cream ready to go yet?"

"Hell yea I am."I jumped shocked at the language coming out of my friends mouth as she walked into the room she had her costume and makeup on already, her long hair was curled and pinned up like mine.

"Whoa, look out world here comes good girl gone bad."I glared at Sally and folded my arms. Cream was like a little sister to me and I'll be damned to let her have a dirty attitude like that."Sorry."I snapped my head back to Cream.

"Cream, you shouldn't be saying words like that. I don't care how old you are either before you start to argue about that with me."Sally laughed. Yeah that did sound a little bit like I was someones mother but still.

"I'm sorry, Ames just thought it would have been funny."My frowned deepened.

"Cream...There is nothing polite or funny about cursing like that ever, sure me and Sally do it but that doesn't make us any good or feel good either."The small bunny bowed her head in sadness. I sighed starting to feel bad about lecturing her but she needs to know."Look, I'm sorry for lecturing you. But I only want what's best for you, understand Cream?"She nodded before walking over and hugging me, I hugged her back without hesitation.

"I love you Ames."I smiled as my hold tightened a little.

"I love you too, Creamy."

"Ayy, why can't I not get any love over here?"We both giggled before pulling Sally in with us."This is more like it. I love you two weirdos."

"We love you too Sally."Cream and I replied in unison. We all waited another to minutes till we pulled away from each other.

"Shall we take our leave, lady Rabbit and lady Acorn?"I asked the two of them, playfully teasing.

"Ahem, I believe we shall, lady Rose."They both curtsied after I opened the bedroom door letting them walk in front of me when we were going down stairs, and out the front door quitely before my aunt could notice we were leaving and delay us.

"Phew, that was close."I added once we were all seated inside of Sally's car again. They both agreed as Sally reversed out of the drive way.

"Okay, they guys said the party is somewhere outside of town in a location deep in the forest."Cream said smiling. "Drinking, dancing, and passing out, only it will be in disguise."

Sally laughed. "Like we won't know who it is through a mask!" she called, punching the button for some music to come on."I just can't wait to bob for apples in Budweiser, the Coors caramel apples, and beer bottle bats!"I shrugged and bobbed my head along the beat of the song that was playing. I was still kind of thinking about yesterday, I hardly got any sleep last night as the event replayed over and over in my head.

 _There was no way someone could have reached me in time that quick.._

 _Unless they were standing right beside me..No! nobody was there I was just imagining it, it was all just in my head...Right?_

 **x~A while later~x**

It took us a half a hour to arrive there, the crisp air and the smell of dead leaves instantly filled my nostrils. We parked the car at the entrance where two bouncers were standing. We walked up to them till the larger one rise his hand in front of him."Got your Invite?"I tilted my head but before i could complain Sally pushed past me.

"I can't believe they sent out invitations,"Sally said, pulling three of them from between her breasts and handed them to him. "Since when did senior boy's start to get class Amelia?"I shrugged again as the bouncers checked them and stood aside to let us pass.

"Just keep following the lights on the ground and they will lead you girl's to the party, wouldn't want you three lovely ladies to get lost out here now would we?"The smaller bouncer replied seductively. I shuddered and followed his instructions. Other students strolled along the path as well, almost all of them were wearing costumes, as they made their way toward the party. Almost there we discovered a kind of long line that led all the way down to the path. "What is this line for?"Sally demanded.

"They're having a haunted house,"A purple, black and white mongoose girl in an elf suit replied. "They're taking us in 6 at a time."

"Yeah, but once you go in, you don't come out,"A red hawk boy standing next to her dressed as Robin Hood added with a sinister laugh.

"Oh cut it out John,"The girl replied, slapping him on the arm.

"Cool."Sally and Cream's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"This should definitely be fun!"I stayed quite, as I stared at the house that was in the near by distance. Candles lit some of the windows on the lower floors, and jack-o-lanterns had been placed in all of them. In the attic, the lights were on, and a few people were moving about in front of the windows. They must have some people that had already gone through had now begun the party on the other side. The line inched forward as they moved toward the doorway halloween music poured out as the door opened to let in groups of people. No one appeared in the doorway, and no lights lit up the foyer.

 _What is a haunted house doing in the middle of a forest anyway?_

I tried to peer inside, but it was impossible to see anything in the darkness. I glanced back through the line, my eyes landing on an Egyptian princess in a body hugging gold dress. All of her exposed skin was painted gold, except for her face, which was exquisitely layered with makeup. Her brilliant red hair was flowing around her shoulders, and her head was topped with a gold tiara. I felt wave of annoyance run through me as I stared at Fiona fox, I huffed angrily as I watched her filrt with one of my ex boyfriends Jet hawk. How was dressed as a musketeer. He touched her shoulder but Fiona slapped his hand away as she snapped at him not to mess up her makeup.

"How did that bitch get an invitation?"Sally demanded, hands on her hips.

"Don't mind her Sal. It's just Fiona being Fiona."I warned, my friend scoffed telling me that she was pissed just by the sight of her old rival. Finally making it to the front of the line, a small wolf girl dressed as a troll that took their invitations. The door swung open and then We found ourselves faced with complete blackness.

"Welcome to the House of Horrors,"A deep male voice from behind the door said. "Enter at your own risk."The door then slammed shut after we walked inside locking us in.

"This is gonna be awesome."Cream whispered in my ear I smiled and nodded at her, while we waited for something else to happen. A man stepped out of the shadows, startling them all, and causing me and my friends to take a step back. He wore a vampire costume, and was covered with so much makeup that I couldn't tell who he was.

"I see all you were brave enough to enter. I have to warn you that not all of you will make it through alive. If you wish to leave now, please, be my guest."I bit back a smile as I recognized my old classmate david's voice. The one that invited us here.

"How boring."Fiona booed, I could feel Sally's anger radiate getting larger by the minute that fox spoke. I saw David roll his amazing turquoise colored eyes at her.

"Not to late to turn around walk back to the exit, Fiona the slut."He responded, everyone snickered quitely before retrieving a glare from the fox. That made her shut up for a while, Yeah like everyone else David hated Fiona's guts no time to explain really, let's just say she fucked him over and this is his pay back.

"Alright, everyone now follow me to you doom."We all followed him into watch looked like a bedroom. He stopped and stood in front of the king sized bed."This is Lucifer's bed room and this deary will be your death bed, now who wants to go first?"Now I was confused."C'mon, all you have to do is lay down on it."

 _He want's us to do what now?!_

He glanced around the group till his eyes landed on me.

 _Oh fuck!_

He smirks evilly."Amy rose...Would you please come forward."I started shivering in fear of what may happen."That's it, good girl."I placed myself on top of the bed and watch as he moved around to the other side where what looked like a lever and took hold of it."I now send you to hell!"Before I have time to think about what I am doing, he pulls the lever down making the bed start to slowly tilt forward."Hold on, till I tell you to release okay."I nodded to dumb struck in fear to do anything else. I looked below me to see a inflatable mattress underneath the floor ready for me to drop."Let go...Now!"Once the bed was finally in position, I let go of the sheets landing safely on the target."Are you okay?!"I smiled up at him.

 _Wow, that was actually really fun_

"Yeah!"I was breathing kind of heavy but I didn't mind. Cream was the next person to go, then Fiona, then Jet, then Sally and some other person that was dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie that was covering his head and a pair of old boots.

"Omg, that was kind of frightening."Cream excitedly yells so just me and Sally could hear her.

"Yeah. I wonder what they have planned out next."Sally replied smirking again showing that her temper had gone and that she was back to normal. Thank goodness.

We walked though some other rooms with different settings, fun and cool secret escape hatches, passages and actors that were dressed in all kinds of monster costumes. Till we finally reached the last room which was the kitchen, it was decorated in fake blood and fake decapitated animal heads. Another actor jumped out from one of the cabinets under the sink he dressed as a werewolf I think.

"Hey Jet look, it's Edward and Jacob hahaha."Fiona and Jet laughed at her joke. David and the other guy glared at her.

"Bitch."David reponded.

"You can say that again."Sally said after him. I elbowed her side before whispering the words behave, she nodded cursing under her breath.

"Never mind that. Now, you all may have survived, Lucifer's bed room, the blood bath, the deadly attic and finally dooms basement. But let's see you all make it through this. Everyone Welcome to the butchers kitchen!"The guy in the werewolf costume announced. I grimmaced watching him picking up a realistic looking human head and a knife. He turned back to face us twirling the knife around in his hand while the other held the head by it's blond hair."This pretty little thing was my step sister, but one day she decided to trash my new play station and so you guys probably know how that worked out. And all theses other heads you can see around you are all my latest victims and my I can say I absolutely can not wait to examine the insides of you four lovely ladies."He then suddenly came charging towards us.

"AHH!"

 **x~20 minutes after~x**

"Man, this party is just as crazy and fun as the haunted house."Sally said before handing me a drink before a unsuccessful attempt to sit down on a fallen tree truck."I'm a little tipsy, I'm sorry."She must have drunken the whole bar right about now in the last 20 minutes to become this unsteady. I helped her up and sat her next to me."Ugh, I don't feel so good Ames."I shushed her before taking her in to my arms and rocking her gently side to side.

"Shh...It's okay just wait here and I'll go find you some water and aspirin."I replied as softly as I could. I got up from where I was sitting and started to walk over to the small wooden bar that was on the other side of the dance floor.

Luckliy enough for me there wasn't a big line for it, everyone was dancing or getting very heated somewhere else. The bartender walked up to me, he was yellow two-tailed fox with blue eyes dressed as a another vampire but he didn't have any make up on."What can I get you miss?"

"Do you have any water or some aspirin?"He nodded looking kind of confused at my request."It's for my tipsy friend, she's my ride home."He made a 'oh' shape with his mouth before giving a thumbs up in understanding and going to fetch what i asked. He came back with two pills in hand and a bottle of water and handed them to me, I frowned examining the pills with interest, the fox boy laughed.

"Don't worry, they are only aspirin drugging drunk girl's ain't really my thing."I smirked.

"And why should I trust you? I just met you?"He shrugged a smile playing on his lips.

"You don't have to take them her if you don't want to."He stated before trying to grab them but I pulled my hand away."See, you do trust me."I giggled.

"Good point. So what's your name stranger?."I asked, the foxes smile got bigger.

"Tails Prower. What's yours?"

"Amy, Amy Rose. It is a Pleasure to meet you Tails."We shook hands, Smiling.

"No, no pleasure is all mine."I laughed at this point we were telling each other stories about our lives and jokes, Tails was actually one of the nice guy's. Although he grew up in foster homes for most of his life, he was currently 17 years old and out on his own. He didn't it mind though he liked being on his own not depending on anybody or anything. Oh how I longed for a life like that."Well, my break is over Ames. I'll catch up with you in a bit and hey! Don't forget to save me a dance."He winked before walking away.

"Okay!"I turned walked back to where I left Sally, she was still there but some brown monkey guy in a cop costume was with her I think it was her old boyfriend Kan. He was leaned down whispering something in to her ear so she could hear him, I saw a bright blush come across her face before she nodded standing up, she was still a little bit wobbly but not as much as before. I finally reached them."Sally? What are you doing."I asked calmly, my friend looked down at her feet.

"I'm going with Kan,"She said so quitely I could barely hear her.

 _Oh, no not this again_..

Every time she is with him she goes like this her strong and dependent demeanor gone replaced by a Cream like one."Come on, Sal let's go."I glared at Kan as He took hold of Sally's arm.

"She's not going anywhere with you!"I pulled her away from him and turned her to face me."Sally look at me, you don't want to go with him. You're not thinking clearly, look I have some pills and some water for you to take."I gave them to her and smiled reassuringly.

"A-Ames?"I nodded."I want to go with him."I reeled back in shock and surprise. Shaking my head at her.

"No- no you don't Sally. You-."

"Yes I do!"She cut me off and wiggled out of my grasp and in to his."Please, it's okay he won't hurt me anymore. I promise."She gave me one final look before they walked off. I stood there completely confused.

Then I found the time after i realized they were really gone to sit down on a old barrel in the corner and check my iphone for any messages from my aunt Amanda or Sally. There was only one from a unknown number, confused I open it.

 ** _Meet me behind the haunted house once ur through crying about ur friend, ok?_**

I frowned and decided to text him or her back.

 ** _Who is this? :/_**

I rolled my eyes, I can not stand things like this.

 ** _Don't worry, all will be explained once you see me ;p_**

"What the hell?"

 ** _Ok_** ** _, but how will I no who u are? there_** ** _is a lot ppl dressed up to nyt :/_**

 _Who is this guy?_

 ** _Trust me...I'm closer then u think, ps. Look out for someone blue and unbelievably gudlooking ;)_**

I scoffed resisting the urge to laugh spitfully at this person's cockyness.

 _Well that was a helpful tip, even though there is about a 100 blue people at this party already._

 ** _And cum alone Rosé._**

10 minutes later, My curiosity started to get the best of me till I finally stood up and started to make my way back to where the haunted house was. I finally got there and walked over to the back of it like the text asked me to go."Hello?..Creepy text message guy?..I'm here like you ask me to be?"I huffed.

 _What bullshit, that was probably Sally playing tricks on me to creep me out_

I took my phone out again and sent a text back.

 ** _Gud 1 Sal, u really had me goin XD where r u enyway_**

She texted back quickly.

 ** _Look behind u, btw I'm not Sally_**

"Hello, Amelia."A deep voice said that I didn't recognized came from behind me. I dropped my phone in fright, when I turn my self around slowly I saw it was that guy that was in the haunted house with us, the one that was dressed in black. only now his hoodie wasn't hiding his identity, he was actually a very goodlooking cobalt blue hedgehog with long stick back quills, tanned skin and dazzling emerald green eyes. He smirked showing all of his pearly white teeth.

"It's you."I breathed.

* * *

 **Haha. I hate Cliffhangers don't you? So yay! Our favorite blue hedgehog finally made his appearance ^_^ until, next time. Please review!**


	3. I'm Sonic the hedgehog

_Previously..._

 _Gud_ _1 Sal, u really had me goin XD where r u enyway_

She texted back quickly.

 _Look behind u, btw I'm not Sally_

"Hello, Amelia."A deep voice said that I didn't recognize came from behind me. I dropped my phone in fright, when I turn myself around slowly I saw it was that guy that was in the haunted house with us, the one that was dressed in black. Only now his hoodie wasn't hiding his identity, he was actually a very good looking cobalt blue hedgehog with long stick back quills, tanned skin, and dazzling emerald green eyes. He smirked showing all of his pearly white teeth.

"It's you."I breathed.

 **"Different worlds"**

 **Chapter two - I'm Sonic the hedgehog**

He was tall his height probably being 6'1 or taller, his arms were blue like his fur his muzzle was lightly tanned, his quills were all over the place. He was wearing blue true religion jeans with a black t-shirt, black leather jacket and a pair of red and white Converse sneakers."You are that guy that was in the haunted house with me and my friends! How the hell did you get my phone number?"His beautiful green eyes flash a deep orange color, as did his canines start to grow longer a little bit, kind of looking like fangs.

 _What the fuck!_

"W-what are you?"I asked, backing away from him as he stepped forward, he tilted his head to the side with a confused look."Answer me! Who are you and how do you know my name!?"I demanded."And what is wrong with your eyes, and teeth, don't act like it was nothing because I saw it!"

"Don't mind that now, you have to come with me."He reached out to grab my arm which I moved away from his grasp. He growled impatiently."Don't make this hard for me and I won't hurt you."I scoffed moving back more when he reached out for me again.

"No! I am not going anywhere till you tell me who you are and how you got my number, you told me that all will be explained so tell me!"He sighed. I calmed myself down before speaking again."Look, it only seems fair you know everything about me and I don't know anything about you."

"If you really want to know who I am, my name is Sonic hedgehog."He barked out while glaring me, his gloved hands were clenched into fist. I managed to bite back the urge to smile at his frustration."Now are you happy?"My frown came back but not my attitude.

"No, you didn't tell me how you got my number or what was going on with your teeth and eyes,"Sonic growled deeper I could tell that I was annoying him but I didn't care, he was a stranger, with some serious problems.

"I got your number from a friend of yours and what you saw was nothing. Now you seriously have to come with me."I pouted crossing my arms.

"You are mean."I stuck my tongue out at him, he glared.

"And _you_ _are_ annoying."I ignored his comment and decided to ask him some more questions just to piss him off cause it's fun.

"How old are you?"He rolled his eyes.

 _Geez, This guy is tense._

"19 in a half, now come on we have to go you're not safe here. Just follow me and I'll tell you all you want to know."I thought about his offer and shook my head.

"Mmm, how about...No."Sonic sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a second when he opened them they were dark red again."S-Sonic."I squeaked out fearing for my life.

"Then you leave me no choice, Amelia."Before I had time to scream or say anything else, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and in a blink of an eye he vanished into thin air. I stood there stunned.

"Ames?"Cream's shy voice startles me."What are you doing out here? The party is just starting and all the hot guys are arriving,"I turned around to look at her confused gentle face."What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes."I stuttered out and gave a reassuring nod, she seemed persuaded enough to shrug off my weird behavior by grabbing my hand pulling me back to where the party was. Some teenagers have already passed out on the benches laid out for others to sit on and some more were making out or having sex on the forest ground.

 _Gross..._

 _Some people are disgusting._

Cream nudged me with her shoulder."So did you meet any cute guys yet? And don't say you didn't because there is plenty of eye candy to go around. One of them would have at least met your standers by now."She wasn't lying there were so many hot guys here that some girls wouldn't know what to do with. I shook my head no."Oh, well. I just met this amazing two-tailed fox named Tails, weird name I know. But he's really sweet and charming and handsome and smart and-"

"Yeah, I met him too Cream, you should ask him out."I cut her off, causing her to blush shyly and nod. We didn't talk for a while after that till I got anxious my head was still spinning from my encounter with that hedgehog."So, What do you wanna do now?"I asked nervously. She shrugged looking around the activities for something we could do.

"We could go dancing? we haven't really done that or any drinking yet so either one will do."She guesses. I smile politely when I spot someone I grew up with walk passed us. He was a navy colored mouse with deep sea green eyes and scruffy ears and tail, dressed as captain hook or some other kind of pirate character with a large feather hat and fake sword. He shouts a small 'hello Amy' before disappearing into a crowd of people.

"Dancing it is then."I finally reply to Cream's offers from a minute ago. The cream and beige colored bunny nods in approval at my choice and then we make our way to the dance floor. Some upbeat latin song was playing and it was the perfect chance to show the guys here what I had to offer... Sort of...

" **EXCUSE ME! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I JUST SAW MY TWO NEW MAIN CHICKS AND HER BESTFRIEND JUST JUMP UP ONTO THE DANCE FLOOR SO COULD EVERYBODY HERE GIVE THEM AN ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MISS AMELIA ROSE AND CREAM RABBIT** "The DJ [AKA TAILS] announced to the whole party, which my entire face was probably a brilliant color red which is very noticeable since my fur is light pink. Cream, however, seemed fine with all the attention. Unlike me in this matter." **C'MON LADIES SHOW US YOUR BEST DANCE MOVES. DON'T BE SHY!** "The males hooped and hollered at us trying to get us to notice them. I narrowed my eyes up at the smirking yellow two-tailed fox causing him to wink at me.

 _I just met him now..._

 _I am going to kill him._

Cream giggled at my facial expression."Come on Ames, let's do it. It'll be fun."I groaned but allowed her to pull me along to the middle part of the dance floor. Then Tails changed the song to one of my favorites.

 _ **[BAD GIRL- USHER]**_

 ** _{Cream} - Sho_** _**Nuff**_  
 ** _Shawty_**

Cream nudged my arm while lip-syncing to the words. I laughed and followed her lead by acting like guys.

 ** _{Amy} - What_ _it do_ _?_**  
 ** _[Oh]_**  
 ** _{Cream] - Pimpin', oh boy_**  
 ** _[uh]_**

I strutted past her with a hand on my right hip. while she crossed one arm with the other under her chin like she was checking me out. I replaced on of my arms to go over my head once the song began, Posing as Cream looped her arm around my waist.

 ** _What y'all know about a supermodel_**  
 ** _Fresh outta Elle magazine_**  
 ** _Buy her own bottles_**  
 ** _Look pimp juice, I need me one_**

My friend and I started to slowly roll our hips around in circles, me grinding against her in a seductive manner. Which indeed got everybody's interest at that point.

 ** _Bad than a mutha_**  
 ** _I hear you sayin'_**  
 ** _I need a bad girl_**  
 ** _If you're a bad girl_**

We split apart each taking out our own dance moves to this song. I ran my hands down my sides towards my thighs, achingly slow in teasing fashion. I then drop to my knees, bouncing on them two times before going down to the floor onto my back. Then pulling myself back up.

 ** _Players when you see me_**  
 ** _Act like you know me_**  
 ** _I keep a dollar worth of dimes_**  
 ** _You know pimpin' ain't easy_**

I raised my hands to grab on to my hair lifting it so I could show off some of the skin my neck, making the guys almost faint.

 ** _For all my chicks in the club_**  
 ** _Who knows how to cut a rug_**  
 ** _If you're a bad girl_**  
 ** _Get at me bad girl_**

I spared a glance over at Cream to see that she managed to get even Tails's gaze on her dance routine that was somewhat similar to mine. Her hair touched the ground when she lowered herself backward to the ground bend her long legs and back. It was my turn to smirk when I saw Tail's wipe some drool away from his mouth and muzzle fur. I bent down and putting my hands on my knees, moving my booty up and down while popping it out a little.

 _ **Ooh work me, baby,**_  
 _ **Shakin' it the way I like**_  
 _ **I'm ready to be bad**_  
 _ **I need a bad girl (say yeah)**_

I laughed. Before doing a cartwheel and some front flips finishing with a handstand, crossing my legs so no one could see my panties.

 ** _Get at me bad girl_**  
 ** _What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?_**  
 ** _I'm ready to be bad_**  
 ** _I need a bad girl (super bad baby)_**

 _ **Get at me bad girl...**_

The songs suddenly cut's off much to everyone/ even mine dismay. When a piercing scream is hear coming out of a group of trees." _ **EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!**_ "I was surprised and horrified when I saw the blue hedgehog from before up on the DJ stand with Tails standing beside him. Looking seriously pissed off and determined about something then I saw something else like his blue eye flash a bright red color like Sonic's did." ** _YOU ALL HEARD ME, FUCKING GO! THE PARTY IS NOW OVER!_** "Sonic's spikes started to stand up in anger and frustration. That nobody was listening to him.

"Do you know that guy Amy?"I shook my head no to Cream's question, without taking my eyes off of the blue hedgehog."Well, he got some problems and this seriousness just over somebody screaming in the worlds. It's nothing to worry about, it's just a Halloween party. Everybody is screaming tonight."

"Hold that thought Creamy. I got to check on something."I then ran off the dance floor, which like I thought, it does immediately catches Sonic's attention, I gave a nod signal for him to follow me behind the barn again. He does like a good little whatever he was. Once alone I turn to face him."What are you, and what the hell is going on."He doesn't even flinch at my unexpected outburst. He just looked bored as hell with his hands stuffed inside his pockets away from the cold weather.

"I told you to come with me, now these harmless teens are going to pay the price for your defiance to me."I was taken back by his cruel answer and casual tone.

"What does that even mean?! what the hell are you Sonic!"I half scream/yell at him. My palms started to sweat in fear of him.

"Exactly what I want it to, now, are you going to come quietly or is the pretty bunny girl going to have to also die tonight by the hand of my brothers."He asked smoothly, holding out his hand for me to take. I gasped and slapped it away. Causing him to sigh deeply and mutter something under this breath before reaching into his pocket.

"Don't you dare try anything. You satanic bastard, I go to kickboxing on the weekend and I will smack the shit out of you."My ears lowered and my teeth bared at him. I was trying to look and sound threatening but I don't think it's going to fool him. But it was worth the try I guess. He seemed the tiniest bit amused by my last effort tough.

"Oh please, I know you don't do or go kickboxing because you don't like any kind of group activities you know I can't even believe you actually got up and started dancing so enticing and seductive in front of all those men and people. Like some slut who use to work at some titty bar in las vegas. Man, I wonder how many young boys are going to be jerking off to that memory tonight... Hey, you know what I bet a friend of mine-"I ran up and slapped him straight across the face before he could say any other thing about me.

He hadn't moved an inch by it. And my hand stung like I just slapped a brick wall, but I ignored it. I was breathing heavily in anger."Don't you... Ever talk to me like that, again you bastard."He chuckled darkly at me. I growled at this blue menace that suddenly showed up into my life and knows everything about me. Not even Sally nor Cream knew about vegas. Nobody knew at least I though nobody did.

"Awe... What's the matter princess doesn't like the heat of her past coming up in conversions?"

"Screw you hedgehog... You don't get it. You don't anything about me or my past."He clicked his tongue in disagreement in response.

"That's where you are wrong little Rosy, I know everything about you. From your first secret to your last, your first boyfriend to your first heartbreak, your first high school dance to your senior prom. Even the first time you..."He steps a little closer to me making warning signs go off inside my head. I could feel his warm breath against my earlobe."Even the first time you had sex four years ago with that little mouse friend of yours in the back of his mom's new car and everything you ever thought about him."I quickly push him away and blush deeply looking away from him.

"Shut up!"I look down to my feet in thought.

 _h_ ow _is this even possible, nobody that is closest to me knew this stuff he knows..._

 _Just who, and what the hell is this guy?_

"Are we done talking, because we really need to leave this forest right now before the others catch your scent."His deep alert voice drags me back to this point in time again. I tilt my head at him. His perked up pointy ears and wide eyes really make him look adorable. If he wasn't such a weirdo he could actually pass to be cute looking.

"Others what others? what's going on and what are you talking about my scent?"I have no time to say anything else till he opens the hand he's been clenching shut this whole time and blows some type of gray dust into my face. I coughed and tried to wave it away with my hand. I started to feel dizzy and starry-eyed."What was that? Did... Um... Did you just... You just drug me?"I slurred and had trouble getting the right words to come out. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Sorry Amelia, but it's your nap time. I'll see you soon. Don't worry about the dust, it was just some magical witchy voodoo powdered dust that my friend made just for this kind of reason... Sweet dreams Rose..."I then on cue fell forward into his waiting arms. Finally losing consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N Been a long time since I updated this story sorry guys for the wait, hate this chapter for being sorry for it being so short I try to do better next time :) I wanna thank you for the reviews on this story and everything else. also, a disclaimer I don't own anything but the story and that is all I will ever own hahaha**

 **sorry for any mistakes please let me know if you find any and I will do my best to try to fix them :D happy reading dear fellow fanficioners**


	4. Chapter 4

**[ DISCONTINUED]**

 **A/n : I sadly had a change of heart about where I was going with this, so I've decided to start all over from scratch, not exactly the same as this story line but something similar. Thank you all for your support of this story, and I hope you continue to read my Sonic the hedgehog work in the future.**


End file.
